


Ace’s Bakes

by allthehearteyes, caitlesshea



Series: Nothing but Fluff [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, HEA, Love, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Adrian helps Deran at the bar and makes a suggestion.





	Ace’s Bakes

**Author's Note:**

> Tons of kudos to caitlesshea, coauthor of this piece and my partner in crime (the crime of writing/reading/loving fluffy HEA fics for our boys).  Settle in folks, you may actually need to see a dentist after all this sweetness.  Lol.  We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.  More to come...

Adrian has been home from competition for awhile now. He did well on tour, earned some of the larger cash prizes, and continues to surf exhibition events on occasion. He is currently between semesters at school and has some time off from the surf shop.

It’s mid morning on a Saturday and Adrian is helping Deran prep the bar before opening. He’s cleaning off one of the menus as he casually suggests, ‘D, maybe you should add desserts to the menu.’ Deran smirks and shakes his head once, ‘I don’t know how to bake.’ Adrian replies in an innocent voice, ‘I might know someone’. Deran snort laughs, ‘Like who? Jess or your mom? How about I just ask Smurf while I’m at it?’ Adrian smiles a little and shrugs at Deran’s sarcastic tone. He doesn’t respond and returns to the task at hand.

**…**

It’s been a long day when Deran finally walks through the front door. He immediately notices a sweet smell in there air. It kind of reminds him of how Smurf would fill her house with delicious scents when she was in the kitchen, but he quickly squashes that thought. She’s not ever been welcome in their house, and Adrian would rather swallow glass than let her in their home or near their cat. Deran thinks it’s funny how Adrian is so protective and attentive to the cat, but Drop just follows Deran around like a shadow. He _is_ the cutest thing. Well, second only to Ace.

He walks into the kitchen to see Adrian sipping a beer as he’s putting some amazing looking cookies onto a raised glass plate. _I didn’t even know we had one of those things._ He asks, ‘What are you doing?’ Adrian turns with a smile, ‘Just wanted to show you something’. Deran raises his eyebrows, ‘What? How you can get your family over here to make us dessert?’ Adrian chuckles and continues, ‘So, remember when I’d show up to surf competitions or we’d hang at the beach, and I’d bring a bag of cookies or muffins or something?’. Deran, ‘Yeah. Those oatmeal cranberry cookie things were my favorite’. Adrian, blushes a bit, ‘I told you my mom or Jess made them, but usually it was me. I like to bake.’ Deran just blinks at him, dumbfounded. Adrian laughs and explains that it’s something he started doing when he was younger, but kept it a secret because he thought people would think it’s ‘gay’ to bake.

Deran simply leans over to give Ace a firm kiss before he snares what appears to be a chocolate chunk cookie. He takes a bite and moans in a way he’s sure he only makes when they’re in bed. He hears Adrian laugh, ‘You like it then? It’s dark chocolate with toffee chips and a little bit of cinnamon’. Deran groans as he takes another bite and offers the treat over to Adrian. Adrian takes the treat as they smile at one another, looking into each other’s eyes, blue holding blue.

They eat several more cookies in silence, relaxed and sharing Adrian’s beer. It’s simple and easy. Deran can’t think of a better scene to come home to after a long day of work. Sweet treats and an even sweeter Adrian. He’s one lucky man.

~~~

Adrian walks into the Drop after a long day. Between work, school, and Deran’s apparent love for his baking, he rarely gets a break. ‘Hey, come over here a minute’, he hears Deran calling at him, ‘Help me bring these menus up front’. ‘Sure,’ Adrian replies, as he picks up the stack of menus on Deran’s desk. He turns them over and notices that they’re new. Upon closer inspection he sees that there is a new food section on the bottom, and he can’t help but smile. Guess showing the Chef how to make Deran’s favorites paid off, he thinks. ‘You like?’ Deran asks. ‘I love,’ Adrian replies, as he leans over to kiss Deran.

~~~

  
**The Drop Dessert Menu: _Proudly featuring Ace’s Bakes_**

 **The Drop** \- Three peanut butter cookies with homemade raspberry jelly drop centers  
**Gorken Flip** \- Two large cinnamon twists half dipped in dark chocolate and finished with coarse sea salt  
**The Barrel** \- Four dark chocolate truffles with orange zest ganache inside and rolled in chopped candied orange peel  
**Sunrise** \- Jumbo orange cranberry muffin with toasted pecans  
**Walk to Surf** \- Three sand dollar cookies w/ sliced almonds  
**Long Caye** \- Four toasted coconut macaroons with lime zest  
**New Pier** \- A slice of lemon pound cake with lemon zest glaze  & mixed berry compote on top

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> *find us on Tumblr*


End file.
